


another Coffee?

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [25]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	another Coffee?

„Bin wieder da!“, Lars stieß schwungvoll die Tür auf und ließ seine Reisetasche achtlos auf die Fliesen des Flures fallen, bevor er sich dann die Schuhe abstreifte, „Anders? Bist du da? Andi?“ Ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer, dessen Tür gleichzeitig auch die einzige war, die offen stand, wies ihm nun den Weg und Lars grinste, „Arbeitest du etwa wieder im Wohnzimmer? Ich hoffe, du bist nackt … und liegst auf dem Schaffell …?“  
Mitten im Schritt blieb Lars dann aber stehen und blinzelte, als er versuchte das sich ihm bietende Bild zu verstehen, mehrfach. Anders war unerwarteterweise weder nackt, noch lag er auf dem Schaffell. Nein, der Autor arbeitete trotz der nahenden Deadline für sein aktuelles Buch auch nicht, sondern saß auf einer karierten Decke inmitten eines kleines Freilaufgeheges für Welpen und sah seinen Zwilling nun mit überraschend geweiteten Augen entgegen, „Oh, Lars … du bist schon wieder da …?“ „Ja … Wir haben einen früheren Flug nehmen können ...“, murmelte der Physiotherapeut abwesend und runzelte die Stirn, als er auf dem Schoss seines Zwillings nun einen winzigen, milchkaffeebraunen Hasen entdeckte, „Ähem? Warum steht das in unserem Wohnzimmer und ich dachte, wir hätten eine Regel … Keine Hasen?“  
„Oh, du kennst meine kleine Coffee ja noch gar nicht … Clas brachte sie mir vor ein paar Tagen vorbei … Ihre Mama wollte sie nicht … Sie wäre bestimmt schon gestorben ...“, Anders streichelte den kleinen Hasen sanft und Lars seufzte gequält, „Und nun bist du eine Hasenmama?“ „Genau.“, Anders nickte eifrig und lächelte versonnen, als er den kleinen Hasen betrachtete, „Sie kriegt alle zwei Stunden das Fläschchen … Ganz wie ein echtes Baby ...“ „Und deshalb stehen hier auch Spielsachen? Moment, das sind … Babyspielsachen? Ich kenne die Rassel … Sie gehörte Toby ...“, Lars hob fragend eine Braue und beobachtete wie Ophelia, der weiße Hase die Rassel neugierig anstupste und dann erschrocken zurücksprang, als die Rassel plötzlich zu klappern begann, „ … Anders? Was ist hier los?“  
„Was?“, Anders sah betont unschuldig zu ihm auf und hielt seinem Zwilling den kleinen Hasen, der noch in seine Hand passte, entgegen, „Sie hat heute morgen erst ihre Augen geöffnet … Sie ist ein Kind und Kinder brauchen dann ja wohl was zum Spielen, oder? Das ist gut für ihre weitere Entwicklung!“ „Ok … Meinetwegen Hasenspielzeug … Irgendetwas zum Anknabbern oder wo Snacks raus fallen … Aber, das hier ist doch für Babys … Menschliche Babys ...“ „Ach? Sie findet die Rassel aber trotzdem toll!“, behauptete Anders, griff nach dem blauen Spielzeug und bewegte die Rassel nun vor der Nase des kleinen Hasen, dessen Nase schnuppernd zuckte, „Siehst du! Sie mag es!“  
„Gut, meinetwegen kann das Spielzeug bleiben … Aber, warum die Puppenpullis?“, erkundete Lars sich und deutete auf die gerade entdeckten bunten, winzigen Pullover, die Anders wohl gerade ausgepackt und bei seinem Eintreten zur Seite gelegt hatte, „Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass sie Cindy Crawford in Hasengestalt ist und eine Garderobe zum Wechseln braucht…?“ „Quatsch.“, Anders krauste angewidert die Nase, schüttelte aber gleichzeitig den Kopf und hielt seinem Zwilling ein weiteres Mal den winzigen Hasen entgegen, sodass Lars nun den hellbraunen Pulli, dessen Farbe fast der ihres Fells entsprach, sehen konnte, „Sie ist noch klein und hat noch nicht alles Fell und außerdem ist es ja auch fast Winter … Sie friert doch sonst … Und, du musst zugeben, dass du noch nie etwas Niedlicheres gesehen hast!“  
„Gut, du hast recht.“, Lars trat vorsichtig über die Absperrung, ließ sich neben Anders nieder und nahm vorsichtig den älteren, weißen Hasen, der ihn nun vorsichtig anstupste, auf den Schoss und kraulte Ophelia, die ebenfalls einen Pulli trug, einen Moment, „Pink? Ich vermute mal, sie trägt auch einen Pullover, damit sie nicht eifersüchtig wird?“ „Genau.“, stimmte Anders zu und lehnte sich dann gegen seinen Zwilling, „Immerhin hat sie plötzlich eine kleine Schwester … Und erinnere dich, wie eifersüchtig Julie am Anfang war … Ophelia vermisst ihren großen Bruder Ramm ...“ Anders' Stimme wurde rau, als er an den verstorbenen Hasen dachte und Lars legte vorsichtig einen Arm um seinen Bruder und küsste ihn sanft und tröstend, „Nicht …“ „Lars, meinst du … Rammler ist wütend auf mich?“, die blauen Augen glänzten feucht und Lars seufzte, „Warum sollte er wütend sein?“ „Ich … “, seine Finger zitterten etwas, als er den kleinen Hasen nun wieder sanft kraulte, „ … habe ihn doch einfach ersetzt ...“  
„Ersetzt?“, murmelte Lars in den dichten Schopf seines Zwillings, schüttelte dann aber doch sanft den Kopf und betrachtete den kleinen, kaffeebraunen Hasen, der mittlerweile zufrieden und glücklich auf Anders' Schoss eingeschlafen zu sein schien und dessen Hinterläufe im Traum zuckten, nachdenklich, „Ich glaube Rammler würde sie mögen … Wenn man es genau nimmt … Schau doch mal hin ... Sie könnte Rammlers und Ophelias Tochter sein ...“ „Wirklich?“, Anders sah erst etwas hilflos zu ihm, bevor er dann nun seinerseits den schlafenden Hasen betrachtete, „Vielleicht hast du Recht ...“

„So … Also, ein Hase?“, Lars schmunzelte, als er wenig später den Sportchef anrief, „Hattest du da vielleicht irgendwelche Hintergedanken?“ „Kaum.“, Clas', durchaus amüsiert klingende Stimme drang aus dem Lautsprecher, „Fanni hat sich beschwert, dass sein letztes Buch so furchtbar traurig wäre und kein Happyend hätte … Er hat stundenlang mit Tom … wusstest du, dass der die Bücher auch liest? Nein? Wir sollten die Literatur der Athleten kontrollieren … Wo war ich?“ „Du wolltest mir sagen, warum du Anders zu einer Hasenmama gemacht hast.“, Lars fuhr sich durch die Haare, aber Clas gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, „Fanni war traurig.“  
„Und um deinen Freund auf andere Gedanken zu bringen ...“, forschte Lars nach und verdrehte grinsend die Augen, „ … hast du meinem Bruder einen Hasen geschenkt.“ „Nein. WIR haben ihm ein Hasenbaby geschenkt.“, verbesserte Clas den Physiotherapeuten scheinbar vollkommen ungerührt, „Und außerdem war es eigentlich Fannis Idee.“ „Dann sag deinem Fanni Danke von mir ...“, murmelte Lars voller Dankbarkeit, „Vielleicht hilft ihm Coffee tatsächlich endlich über Rammler hinweg ...“ „Er hat ihn Coffee genannt?“, lachte der Sportchef und Lars schnaubte nur, „Wundert dich das etwa?“


End file.
